Worlds Collide Vol I: The Padawan
by CaptDante23
Summary: When Luke is sent to Earth-16 by an unknown force he will have to survive in a world full of Heros and Villians as he tries to figure a way back to his own Universe, will he find a way back home or will he fall the forces that will try to stop his, watch as Luke make new friends and enemies as only time will tell as to what will become of him. (Begining of Season 3 Starting Point)
1. The Last Night of Tatooine

Chapter 1  
The Last Night of Tatooine

**"Nooooo," **yelled Luke Skywalker Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi as he ran over the hill to see his uncle home on fire, he had just returned from his daily training with Master Kenobi when he spotted the fire and smoke coming from the direction of his home, he ran over the hill with his backpack full of his Jedi training gear and his father Lightsaber clip to the side of his belt only to see his home on fire. He watches as the only home he knew for the past 16 years was now on fire. He ran toward his home with his Father Lightsaber in hand, as he reaches his home he spotted two bodies on the ground he did not need the force to know that they were once his Uncle and Aunt.

He could hardly stand upright as his knees felt heavy, he took two steps forward as he dropped to his knees not able to move forward, he tried to held back his tears but before he could do anything else he heard a noise behind him and quickly turn around and ignited his Lightsaber ready to defend himself as he turns to see 6 beings before him five of them wore armor close to the Stormtrooper armor but there wore black armor and seem to be modified to have more ammo or more armor but this did not worry Luke as he had dealt with many troopers before, no it was the person that was leading them that worry him. She wore a black and gray bodysuit as she held her Lightsaber in her hand she wore a helmet that covered the top of her head but he could clearly see that she was human she looks to be younger than him. he saw that she had reddish-gold hair but the most striking thing about her was her emerald-colored eyes and how they look like he could get lost in them for hours... he shook his head to get that out of his mind as he stared at the person that killed his only family he knew.

"Ah it looks like you finally showed up Jedi, allow me to introduce my self I am the third Sister and I am here to take you to see the Emperor he is very anxious to finally to see you," said the Third Sister as she waved her hands as the Purge troopers behind her raise their weapons towards him and took aim at Luke as he got ready to defend himself.

He prepared himself for the troopers to start firing as that is what happens as they began to fire at him he blocks the first two bolts that came at him having them deflected back at them taking two down before he uses the force to rush one of them and striking him down as he deflected another blaster bolt back at the person that was behind him leaving only one trooper and the Third Sister left as he tried to find her only to see that she was standing several feet away from him, she had yet to activate her Lightsaber as the last of the trooper rush him this time with what looks like an electro-staff as it light up with purple energy at the tips.

He rushes him as their weapons met in a clash of sparks, he tried to push forward but the man before him held strong as neither looks like they were going to give ground until he uses the force to push him back as the trooper flu back and it looks like Luke would be able to take the man out but before he crashed back down to earth he righted himself in mid-air and landed with him still holding his weapon.

They said nothing as they once again stared down one another as they circle around waiting for one of them to make the first move, it looks like Luke did not have to wait long as the trooper rushes him with his staff raise ready to take him out with a blow to the head but before he could connect Luke duck down as he pushed his lightsaber into the man chest as everything went silent as it took the man some time to realize that he misses and now had a lightsaber in his chest as Luke deactivated his weapons as the man fell forward dead.

Luke now turn his attention to the third Sister as she now had her weapon activated. They both stared at one another with Blue eyes meat Emerald as they got ready to attack... the Third Sister was the first to attack as she rushes Luke. She uses the force to jump over him as Luke had to duck from the overhead attack as he jumps forward and quickly turn around only to have his Lightsaber meat hers in clash of spark as Red clash with Blue.

They held onto the sword-lock both of them trying to overpower the other until they pulled away from each other, she raises her hand as the sand around her rose up as she gathers it around her use it to attack him as Luke got ready to defend himself as the force push came at him he raises his own force shield as the sand came at him.

The Third Sister watch as the force push came crashing into the Jedi as dust covered the battle, but as the dust cleared she was confused she could see the Jedi no more but that did not last long as she saw a _Hiss_ sound coming above her as she looks only to try and protect herself as the Jedi brought down his lightsaber down onto her but it was too late as he able to slice her lightsaber in half leaving her without a weapon and he standing on top of her.

"Now tell me how did you find me!" yelled Luke as he pointed the blade at the girl before him, she said nothing at first not believe that she could be beaten but she snaps out of it as she was about to talk but then Luke began to hear clapping coming from behind him as he turns around to see a figure in a black robe coming from behind the house as he steps forward clapping he stops as he was only 8 feet away from him as by this time Luke knew that this man was the bigger threat as he ready his Lightsaber as Luke heard the man chuckle.

"Hello young one, I see that my Hand was no challenge for you, it was to be inspected as seeing your father would not have any trouble defeating this kind of an opponent," said the robed figure as Luke turns around to see the girl knee before the man as he steps forward and place his hand on her head as she tried to speak.

"Master I- but before she could talk the figure hand spark with force lighting as he held onto her head as the lighting course through her body as she screams with Luke watching the whole thing happening before him, he could not watch anymore as he threw a force push at the man as he rushed to her side as he places his hand on her to see if she was still was alive which she was as he saw that she was breathing slowing as Luke use the force to help her relax as it looks like she might have suffered some head damage but he could not worry about that now as he stood up to see that the man was now pissed as his hood fell off him allowing Luke to see that the man had a deform face as it looks like he was left out in the sun for too long, he had to stop himself from laughing as the man being to speak once more.

"your going to pay for that you little shit," said the man as he raised his fist as more lighting came forth at him as Luke uses the force to pull the fallen Trooper staff to him as he raise his both his own Lightsaber and the staff to block the incoming attack, but as he tried to hold the lighting it did not last long as he was not well train in blocking force lighting as he felt the lighting begin to coving his body he screams as he drops the staff as it falls and roles toward the fallen Sister as he gripped his father lightsaber tighter as the lighting ran all over his body hitting every inch of it.

"Now you will learn respect young Jedi as I will be your new Master as you will be my weapon and maybe one day you will even get to see your father oh how I wish to see his face once you meet him," laughs the man as Luke did not listen as he yelled as more lighting was once again striking his body as he was close to blacking out but before he did he heard another _snap-hiss _as he saw his Master rush the figure in black as they fought one on one as he began to blackout due to the injuries he suffered as a blue light shine over him as the world went dark.

And their ends Chapter 1, I will update soon but don't forget Like, Fav and leave a review see you next time.


	2. The Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 2  
The Stranger in a Strange Land

Location: Markovia

In a dark forest area with only the glow of moon for light, everything was silent as only the sound of the animals could be heard but that all change as a flash of blue light appeared covering everything in its glow but as the light began to fade away it left a figure on the ground unconscious, after some time the figure began to stir as he woke up only to see he was in a forested area a stark contrast to where he came from.

"I am not on Tatooine anymore," said the figure as he stood up as the moonlight began to shine on him revealing the figure to be Luke Skywalker, Luke look around himself only to see that he was surrounded by trees in every direction, Luke quickly look around to see that his father lightsaber was on the ground next to him as he picks it up and activate it as the area was brighten by the blue glow, he was glad it still work he also began to look through his stuff to see that all of it was still there as he saw his Master Holocron that he had given him so that he could practice his force powers at home but with that he quickly clip it back to his belt and look around to see if he could find a way out of the trees.

As he began to walk deeper into the forest he took notice to all of the life around him as he uses the force to guide him through the forest, as he walked on he began to wonder what world he was on, was he on Alderaan or Chandrila, or was he on a new world that has yet to be found by the Empire he did not know but he was taking out of his thought by a purple beam of energy as he felt the force pull him towards it as he began to use the force to run towards it.

.000.

As he continues to run towards the light he notices that the trees were begins to part away to show that he was now in what looks like a graveyard as he notices the many gravestones surrounding him it meant that people do live on this world and he was not alone he might be able to find a way home but he did not have long to wait as the light was beginning to fade, he put that thought in the back of his mind and he ran after the light before he lost it, as he came around several large gravestones only to witness three men surrounding a large hole as it looks like there were trying to bury something but as he got closer he notices that they got startled as they step back as one of the men shouted for them shuffle faster as they preceded to do that.

Luke move closer without being seen by them but as he did he notice a female head sticks out from the grave as one of the men kick the head back inside as Luke watches on as he could not allow this as he screams out to them as he activated his Lightsaber and began to turn toward them as this seems to get there attention as all three of them turn to see him running toward them at super-speed.

"What the He-," the man did not get a chance to finish as within seconds later his head fell from his shoulders as both of his comrades scream in terror as they back off from the Luke as they step away and headed towards what looks like some wheeled Speeder, as Luke moves closer toward the grave he looked down for a moment to see that the woman he saw trying to get out was still alive and look to be covered by dirt and surrounded by other dead children as he asks her if she was okay.

"Hello Ma'am are you okay are you hurt, if you can grab my hand and let me get you out of there," said Luke as the girl look up to him as she stood up and raise her hand towards him as he grabbed her hand and proceded to lift her up and out of the grave he heard someone yelled at him.

"Watch out," said the voice as Luke brought the girl closer towards him as he looks up to see a female figure driving towards him on what looks like a one-wheeled speeder as the figure jump off the speeder and proceded to land next them as she quickly took out a bow and arrow as she pointed it towards the killer as Luke turn to see that the men had returned but this time they had weapons as both look to be holding large blasters as they began to fire at them as Luke jump away from the incoming attack as he still held onto the girl as he quickly landed on his feet and ran towards one of the nearby gravestones as he laid the girl down said.

"Stay here I will be back soon I just need to take care of these bad men," said Luke as he girl slowly nodded her head as he ran off towards the attacking men as he spotted the female from before taking cover behind another gravestone as both men had her pinned down. Luke uses the force to make his pace faster as he ignites his Lightsaber as he closes the distance between them as one of the men notice him coming towards him as the look of fear cross his face as he tried to swing his weapon towards him but it was too late as Luke was already on him as Luke swipe his Lightsaber down as the mans arms fell still holding the weapons as the man scream witch got the attention from both the man and the woman as they turn to see the man on his knees waving his stumps for arms in the air but that all ended as a second later Luke swipe across the man neck as it fell to the ground silencing the man for good.

"Fuck this, they are not paying me enough to die for a bunch of dead kids," said the last man as he drops his weapons as he began to run toward his speeder but he would not allow that as he began to run after him but was stopped by an arrow hitting the ground in front of him he turned to see the woman aiming her bow at him as she spoke.

"Stop, we need him alive," said the woman as he nodded shutting off his Lightsaber as he turns back towards the fleeing man as he raised his hands towards him as the man was stopped by an unseen force, Luke then began to pull the man towards him as this seem to again shock both the man and the woman as the man scream in terror as he was pulled towards him but stop as he the man was suspended in mid-air as the woman move closer towards him as Luke brought the man closer to the ground as he stepped towards him as he let go his hold over him.

"Now you will tell her everything you know and if you don't then you and I will have are going to have a long talk is that understood," finish Luke as the man began to spill the beans on what he and his group was doing as Luke turn away not understanding any of it as he spotted the girl he had rescue stick her head out as Luke wave for her to come.

"You can come out now it safe," said Luke as he watches she hesitantly got up as she walks towards him, it was then he realized she must have seen what he had done to both of the men as she passed one of the headless bodies as Luke tried to give her a small smile. "It's alright I will not hurt you," said Luke as he raises his hand out to her as she looks to it and then back to him as he gave another smiled to her as she raises her hand and took his as he began to shake it, as she was closer to him he began to take notice to what she looks like and what she was wearing as she had dark skin with brown eyes as she wore a light tan shirt with some kind of bird symbol on her left side, she also wore a headgear that covered her hair from view, she also wore skin-tight black pants along with black sandals. "See was that so hard, now do you have a name?" asked Luke as the girl had a confused look as she let go and said.

"Name."

"Yes, you know an name what you call someone like my name is Luke Skywalker, I am a Padawan of the Jedi Order," said Luke as he still got a even more confused look from the girl as he heard footstep coming from behind him as he turned to see the woman was walking towards them as he looked behind her to see that man was tied up as he struggled to get out of his rope.

"Well, he told me everything I needed to know, so I contacted the authorities they will be here soon," said the female as Luke nodded as he turns back towards the girl as he began to speak.

"I think she may have amnesia, she does not remember her name," said Luke as the woman nodded to him as she began to speak.

"Alright, that does not help but at least she is okay," said the woman as she turns to Luke and asks. "Now you mind telling me who are you," said the woman as Luke turns to her as he began to explain what happens to him.

.000.

Sometime Later

"So you are some kind of Warrior Monk,"

"Yes, is that so hard to understand," asked Luke.

"Yeah... Not really my life is also kind of crazy too but at least I not being chase by a Galatic Empire," said the Female as both of them smiled as it was Luke turn to ask questions.

"Now mind telling who you are," ask Luke as he quickly saw that she was debating on what to tell him. "If you don't want to talk about it, its find but can I at least know your name?" asked Luke as she nodded.

"My name is Artemis Crock, but when I am wearing my uniform call me Tigress," was all she said as Luke nodded.

"Alright but what are we going to do about her," said Luke as they both turn to see the girl looking at them.

"That will talk sometime," was Artemis said as she taps the side of her hear as she began to speak to someone about what was going on.

.000.

And that Ends Chapter 2 hope you all like what going on.

Q/A: So yeah Luke told Artemis about were he comes from and what is going on in his Galaxy and yeah she also realizes that he is from another universe as there is no Empire in her Galaxy, and as for what is going to happen next well you will have to wait to find out so don't forget to like, fave and review and it will tell me if I am doing good or not see you all next time.


End file.
